This invention relates generally to medical and surgical devices and more particularly to masks to be worn by medical/surgical/dental personnel.
In this age when fatal diseases, such as AIDS, which are transmitted by contamination with blood or other body fluids, has reached epidemic proportions, protection against accidental contamination with such fluids is of critical importance to those persons who, due to their vocation, are at a high risk. Thus, health care providers, such as surgeons, anesthesiologists, surgical residents, medical students, nurses, dentists, dental hygienists and assistants, etc., are at a very high risk of contracting AIDS or other fluid-borne viruses when operating on or managing patients carrying such disease, e.g., AIDS patients or patients with a positive HIV serum.
Heretofore, health care providers have taken various precautions to prevent contamination by the use of gloves and/or masks. The masks which have been typically utilized heretofore are conventional fabric or paper masks which cover the nose and mouth. Such masks leave the eyes uncovered so as not to impede visibility. In order to protect the eyes, it is also a common practice for various health care providers to wear glasses, spectacles or some other eye shield means.
Other types of facial masks for use in a wide variety of situations, are disclosed in the prior art. Prior patents disclosing such facial masks include Aasen, U.S. Pat. No. 1,475,105; Stern et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,342,982; Campbell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,470; Cutrona, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,624; Viesca, U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,753; Saffo, U. S. Pat. No. 4,583,535; Landis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,965; Romer, German Pat. No. 15181; and Eliat, U.K. Pat. No. 242310. The masks disclosed in the aforementioned prior patents are believed to be deficient in a number of respects, including the ability to be conformed or shaped to accommodate different facial configurations and/or the use of eyewear in various sizes and shapes.
The Stern et al. '105 patent describes a transparent, adjustable facial shield to be used for protection against industrial plant hazards. Although the leather headstrap provides for adjustability, the necessary adjustment is believed to be awkward and time consuming. Further, the device is lacking in any means to adjust the contour thereof to accommodate different facial configurations and/or the use of eyewear in a variety of sizes and shapes, worn by the users of the device.
The Eliat '310 British patent and the Romer '181 German patent disclose facial masks which are designed to sit a distance from the user's eyes. However, neither of these latter patents are believed to provide a structure which fits comfortably on users wearing eyewear of various sizes and shapes. In the Eliat construction a stiffening material, such as wire, is employed to maintain the arcuate shape of the transparent facial shield. There is no disclosure that the stiffening material is intended for, or capable of, use in varying the shape or contour of the mask.
The Cutrona '624 patent discloses a hand-held facial spray shield containing a malleable retaining strip secured in a transverse fashion on the shield face.
Notwithstanding the foregoing, a need presently exists for a face mask which not only allows unimpeded visibility, but which also protects the whole face, including the eyes, conjunctiva, etc., and which can be worn during medical/surgical/ dental procedures being carried out, while not adversely affecting the ability of the health care providers to carry out the desired procedures.